Guardian Angel for the Angel
by HouxBelle
Summary: Anna gets a vision of a blue eyed man in a trench coat. He needs her help. How will she find him in this small town in Maine? Will he believe her story? Story takes place during the episode of Season 5 Episode 3 Free to Be You and Me.


This is my first fan fiction. So please be kind but constructive criticism is welcome. This takes place in the episode Free to be you and me from season 5 episode 3, After Castiel and Dean get kicked out of the brothel/strip club.

All she could hear was screaming. Loud, blood curdling screaming in her ears. She sat up, realizing she was in bed she then rubbed her eyes and covered them with her hands.

"It was just a dream, Anna. Calm yourself." she says out loud attempting to soothe her fears.

They were happening more often now, she wasn't sure why. It had been two years since whatever that was attacked her family and killed them. She didn't think it would ever be out of her mind. Always haunting her.

The hotel she was staying at was crappy. Dim lighting, scratchy sheets and a smell that would make a weaker woman cry. However she had to keep moving and motels needed to be the cheap ones. Credit card fraud was a real crime and she couldn't afford to draw attention to herself.

She rubbed at her sides, her oversized gas station t-shirt moving with her hands. She turned on the side table light and got out of bed. With the A/C on full blast the cold bit at her legs and she was thankful she was wearing shorts to bed. It took her a little by surprise but she walked quickly to the bathroom and turned the light on. Grabbing a glass of water she looked at herself in the mirror. "Well aren't you a sight?" she said laughing at her disheveled image in the mirror.

"Oh you gotta stop talking to yourself Anna, people will think your crazy." She said as she turned her back to the mirror leaning on the sink.

As she set the glass back on the counter of the sink it hit her like a ton of bricks. The hard piercing headache and the flashes. She saw a man in a tan colored trench coat, blue eyes and a red mask and an impala. Her hands grasping the edge of the counter she recovered and walked back to her bed.

"Aw hell, here we go again." She said as she tried to go to sleep. However images of the man in the trench coat kept coming to her mind.

The next morning the search was on. Her mind wouldn't let her rest till she found the man in the trench coat, or blue eyes are she was referring to him in her head. She never knew how to find these people she had visions of but somehow she always did.

She spent most of the morning just wandering. She figured the impala would be the easier way to look, however with very little luck in that area she just decided to go back to the hotel. Gun tucked at her hip and knife in her boot she decided to take side road. As soon as she turned down the alley way she saw it. The impala sat there, silently calling to her like a beacon of purpose. Her foot steps quickened and all of a sudden two men emerged from a door behind the car. The trench coated man was first, followed by a man in a jacked and short brown hair. She was at first afraid to call out, thinking they were on the move and possibly she would scare them. However as she got closer she saw the brown haired man bend and grasp his knees in laughter.

"Excuse me?" she said as the two men turned quickly to her voice.

Both now on the defensive the brown haired man asked "You lost lady?"

Thinking to herself she had to be insane she walked up to them and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Anna, Anna Fagan." she said hoping to relive some of the defensive mode she had put these two men in.

"Anna, whats a chick like you doing in an alley? You're not a prostitute or homeless." The brown haired man said.

"Perhaps she is in need of assistance, Dean" Blue eyes said.

Oh, she thought, brown hair's name is Dean. Just gotta sort out who blue eyes is now.

Before Dean could answer Anna spoke up. "I realize this is going to sound fantastically insane but I think I am here to protect you." She said looking at blue eyes.

"Thanks sweet heart but thats what I got Cas here for." Dean replied

Okay, so his name was Cas, what an odd name she thought.

"Sorry but not you, him" She said pointing to Cas.

Confused faces where now staring at Anna. Dean was the first to speak after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Okay, hold on sister. What are you peddling here?" He said stepping closer to her almost in between her and Cas.

"Okay, do you want the short version or the long version?" She asked.

"The truth." Dean said.

"As I told you, my name is Anna. My family died in a freak accident two years ago and ever since then I get these visions of people I need to protect, people I need to save. Last night I was in bed and got a vision of.." She paused for a moment and looked at Cas "Cas? right?" she asked him.

"Castiel actually but Dean calls me Cas." Cas replied in a gruff voice.

"Castiel, I got a vision of Castiel. He was in a trench coat, I saw his blue eyes, your impala and a red mask. I have no idea why or what any of those things mean but thats where I am at right now." She said with a pleading look.

"I thought I said I wanted the truth." Dean said frankly.

"That is the truth" Castiel said before Anna could attempt to defend herself.

"Cas, you sure man?" Dean questioned him.

"I can be." He said as he quickly put two fingers on Anna's head, tapping into her visions.

As quickly as he placed his fingers on her head he moved them.

"She is telling the truth Dean, I was able to see her vision even clearer than her. Being human he mind only allows a certain amount of information through to keep it from overdoing itself. A lot of what she saw makes sense except for one thing." Cas said.

"What did you see?" Anna pleaded.

"A turtle with a red mask holding two Sais." Cas said looking at Dean.

"A Ninja turtle, you saw a Ninja Turtle in my vision?" Anna said with disbelief.

"Is that not what you called Raphael, Dean?" Cas said still looking at Dean.

"Okay the red mask is making sense. So you are here to help Cas with his friend Raphael?" Dean said confusingly looking at Anna.

"I guess." Anna said with a sigh.

"Well okay then, awesome" Dean said sarcastically.

"Listen it is late and I am exhausted, I have been wandering around this town all day and I need to get back to my hotel and just sit for awhile. Could I catch a ride with you?" Anna asked questioningly.

"Well, you are Cas's bodyguard. Can't say no." Dean teased.

"Thank you." Anna replied.

As they walked toward the car Dean continued his teasing. "Hey Cas, if you were gonna get a bodyguard couldn't it have been someone bigger? I mean I feel like I should get one of those mushrooms from Super Mario Bros." He finished the last part of his sentence as he turned to wink at Anna.

"Ha, ha, Mr. Sassypants." Anna mocked as she got in the car.

They drove in silence but she caught a few glances from Castiel at her in the back seat. It was oddly comforting to know that he wanted to look at her. It mad her feel like he was accepting who she was.

"What hotel you staying at?" Dean asked as he turned a corner sharply.

"The Dutchman Motel" she replied looking out the window.

"Small world after all" Dean said sing song like "That just happens to be where Cas and I are laying low till we can take care of his Ninja turtle."

"Good, I can keep a closer eye on Castiel that way." Anna said.

"I am grateful for your help, Anna, however I will be fine. We have the holy oil and once we circle it around the vessel it will trap Raphael and we can kill him." Castle said matter of factly.

"Vessel? Holy oil? Can I get a little background here?" Anna asked.

"Cas here, he is an angel of the Lord." Dean said quickly.

"An Angel?" Anna said in disbelief.

"Yup, and he was killed at one point by our friendly neighbor hood ninja turtle, Raphael who is also an angel. God brought Cas back to life and now he is gonna take his revenge on Raphael." Dean explained quickly.

"Vengance is mine, thus saith the Lord" Anna quoted sarcastically.

"You know scripture?" Cas asked.

"Born and raise in church. Believed in God my whole life. Still do to this day and the fact I have been assigned an angel to protect is messing with my theology a little but still keeping my belief in the almighty greater." Anna said.

"It is comforting to know someone agrees that there is a God." Cas said.

"What's the matter Grumpy Cat not on the same page as Clarence here?" Anna asked with a laugh.

"Naw, I only believe in what I see." Dean said

"Who is Clarence?" Cas asked.

Before Anna could answer Dean pulled into the motel. "Home sweet home"

Dean said. "What number hotel room are you?" He asked Anna.

"Room 11" Anna replied as she got out of the car.

"Could I borrow Castiel for a few? I just wanna figure out some stuff." she asked as she went to stand next to the Angel who had appeared out of the car.

"Sure" Dean said.

As Anna walked towards her room Cas began to follow. Dean grabbed Cas's arm and said "You know that last night on earth stuff, you got yourself a free body guard. Let her guard your body. You know what I mean?" Dean said in a hushed tone and a smirk on his face.

"No, Dean I don't." Cas said looking confused.

Dean letting go of Cas's arm and patting his shoulder as he looked away "Right, go get em tiger"

As he followed Anna to his room he thought about how tedious walking was. How the humans managed to do that and drive everywhere and not go crazy was beyond him.

As they approached the door and she was opening it she said "I promise to only keep you for just a few moments. I am sure an angel of the Lord's time is much better spent than in room 11 with me." She chuckled at the last part.

"I like you Anna. I have no problem spending time in your presence." Cas replied.

As they entered the room Castiel was overwhelmed with the smell of roses. It was so calming he felt as though he were caught off guard.

"Roses" He said out loud.

"Yeah, they are my favorite. The hotels I stay in smell like beer and old men so I use my own sheets and make sure the place smells like roses." Anna said as she poured two glasses of water.

"I don't drink." Cas said.

"Right, why would you? Angel." Anna said as she sat down on the bed leaving Cas the chair in the corner.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Cas asked.

"Right, down to business. How can I help you?" Anna asked.

"What do you mean?" Cas said tilting his head in confusion.

oh hell I wish he wouldn't do that. It's bad enough he looks so cute in the trench coat. Tilting his head is just killing me. Anna thought.

"I, obviously, was sent to help you so lets talk it out. Tell me your plan let me help you build on it." Anna said.

"uh, okay." Cas said, a little unsure.

They spent a good chunk of time talking over the plan. Anna helped him revise it. Realizing that attacking at the hospital would not be a good idea they planned to corner him at the abandoned house he and Dean had set up in.

Soon the planning turned to talking about everything and anything.

Anna was curious about Heaven, about Castiel's family and they spoke on Anna's as well.

Soon they were both sitting on her bed looking at old family photos of hers. She was explaining who each person was and what that meant in human society. Cas felt he has so much to learn still but he felt comfortable with Anna.

She then turned on the TV and was flipping through the channels when all of a sudden the TV announced "And next up is It's A Wonderful Life so stay tuned."

Anna turned to Cas and said "You wanna know more about Clarence?" she waited for his response.

"Yes, why everyone calls me that is a mystery." Cas replied.

"alright, then watch this" She said as she leaned back in the bed letting her back rest agains the head board.

Seeing her get comfortable, Castiel did the same. He rested his back to the head board and they watched the movie together.

Only a fe minutes into the show Anna was beginning to fall asleep. Cas didn't need sleep so he continued to watch. Soon Anna started to fall asleep.

"Hey Cas you can stay and finish the movie but I am gonna lay down and sleep okay?" Anna said in a groggy voice.

"I can leave if you would like." Cas said.

"No please, stay. Finish watching the movie." Anna replied.

So Cas stayed. Anna was deep into her sleep when she began having another nightmare like the night before.

Castiel almost out of instinct grabbed her and held her close. He did not know why but he just assumed it was his, as meg put it, meat suits instincts kicking in.

Anna awoke in Castiel's arms.

"You were having a nightmare, I believe." Cas explained

"Oh, thanks Cas. I apologize." Anna said, blushing in his arms.

"Can I ask you a question Anna?" Cas said as he moved closer to her face.

"Sure Cas, ask away." Anna replied as she swallowed hard.

"Do you feel this connection as I do? I trusted you from the moment I met you and I do not know why." He asked.

Just as he was finishing his question Anna pressed her lips to his.

Castiel felt an odd sensation run through his body. He could only explain it as a hunger but not for food. For Anna.

Soon his hands where roaming all over her body and her's were roaming over his. Castiel had no idea why he was doing what he was. He did not want to stop.

He moved from her lips to her neck kissing her hungrily and pulling her closer. He was almost on top of her now. kissing down her neck to the top of her breasts. She was panting and moaning. Her breast where heaving as he continued to kiss her skin and as he grasp her hips hard pinning her to the bed.

He ripped her shirt, buttons flying everywhere he kissed the now exposed skin of her breast and stomach. He couldn't control himself. He wanted to devour her.

She pushed herself up and removed her shirt and bra. Pushing his coat, jacket and shirt off she began to kiss his chest. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, never had he felt such a feeling.

How had this escalated so quickly? Cas thought to himself. However his thoughts where quickly turned when Anna began to unbutton his pants and pin him to the bed.

Reaching for his bulging member she began to pump. Cas had no idea why but he never wished for her to stop.

Before he realized it she was taking her pants off and became naked on top of him. Her red curly locks where the only thing dressing her body now. She grinned against his pelvis as she captured his mouth in a hungry and rough kiss.

Anna guided his member into her. Cas felt himself go in her and he understood why Dean spoke of this so often. He never wanted to be outside of her body.

She began to grind on him, moving in and out. Cas's inexperience showed but it made it all the more exciting.

"Oh Cas!" She cried as he began to thrust upward, pushing himself deeper in her.

He slid one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck.

"Cas, oh cas…yes, oh yes" she moaned.

Soon Anna was convulsing around him and that was just what he needed to send him over the edge. He pulsed inside of her, reaching his climax.

She fell beside him, covered in sweat with a smile on her face.

Castiel was still wrapping his head around what happened.

Anna looked to Cas and smiled, then curled up next to him and fell asleep.

Castiel didn't know why Anna had been brought into his life or even how she was supposed to protect him but he was thankful for their time. He knew tomorrow would come. He would face Raphael and his fate. He was glad his last night on earth was spent like this. No matter how oddly it started, he was glad it ended this way. Tomorrow he would face his fate with Dean by his side and the memory of Anna seared in his mind forever.

The End?


End file.
